1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball a container and more particularly to a tennis ball container which may be secured to a tennis player and facilitates selective dispensing of tennis balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball holders, and particularly tennis ball holders are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,319 to James, Jr. discloses a ball caddy comprising a short longitudinal tube which can accommodate three tennis balls. The tube contains a spring to biase the tennis balls towards the opening. The tube may be attached to a tennis player by belts 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,107 to Ascarrunz discloses a tennis ball holder comprising a semi-cylindrical elongated tubular member which retains the tennis ball by compression. The holder may accommodate up to three tennis balls. The holder may be secured to a player by a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,251 to Rodriguez discloses a tennis ball holder comprising an elongated longitudinal tube. An inclined elbow joint is disposed at one end of the tube to retain the balls when in a vertical position. This holder limits the amount of tennis balls which may be retained and is awkward and cumbersome when attached to a player.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tennis ball container which can contain an increased number of tennis balls while facilitate easy dispensing of each ball in a comfortable an unencumbered manner when worn by a tennis player.